mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Pepper Studios 10,000 Subscribers Collab
The Green Pepper 10,000 Subscribers Collab is a collaboration animation made by the members of Green Pepper Studios to celebrate their YouTube channel reaching 10,000 subscribers. The animation features an unnamed grunt (possibly Hank J. Wimbleton) on a mission to kill the Sheriff. Plot The animation starts with a scene reminiscent of the first Madness Combat. A Grunt approaches another Grunt holding a boombox. The boombox Grunt pushes him away before throwing the boombox at him and pulling out a gun and shooting him. The Grunt then approaches a building guarded by two 1337 Agents and kills both of them before grabbing an AK-74 previously held by one of the Agents entering the building. Entering the building, the Grunt starts firing and kills three Agents before tossing the AK-74 aside and picking up a Desert Eagle. He then shoots two more Agents, picking up a pistol dropped by one of them and moves on the next room. In the next room, the Grunt engages the Agents stationed in it but is quickly restrained by one as another enters the room and prepares to shoot him. %he Grunt breaks free and defeats both of them, but the Grunt's Deagle runs out of ammo and he is shot to death by an Agent. However, a mysterious force intervenes to revive the Grunt and sets the scene back a few seconds to before the Grunt was killed. The Grunt then kills the remaining Agents in the room and picks up an AUG before progressing onto the next room. In the next room, the Grunt kills the three Agents stationed in the room. He attempts move forward towards the door at the opposite end of the room but a giant cross shoots up out of the ground and separates the room in half, forcing the Grunt to go through the door to his left. The Grunt winds up in a bar where several Agents and Grunts are seated at. The Grunt charges at the Agents and kills most of them. The remaining Agent buys a shotgun from the bartender to shoot the Grunt with but before he can use it the Grunt grabs him and smashes his head against the bar counter. Three Grunts and an Agent then enter the room, causing the heroic Grunt to buy a riot shield from the bartender before charging at his foes with it and killing the three Grunts. The Grunt then fights the Agent in hand-to-hand combat and defeats him before moving onward. In the next room, the Grunt charges at the Agents stationed there and kills them, allowing him to move on to the Sheriff. In the Sheriff's office, the Sheriff's Agent bodyguard plants a machine gun on his desk and fires at the Grunt. However, the Grunt distracts the Agent by tossing a flashbang into the room before shooting him in the head. The Grunt then approaches the Sheriff, who is cowering on the ground, and shoots him as the scene cuts to black.Category:Animations Category:Collaborations